Lin's Secret
by Purple-rain20
Summary: A few months have passed since Amon's defeat and Lin is hiding something. Something that could change her life; and others, forever. How long can she keep it unknown?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! 'When in doubt, bring him to Maury" was so successful that I couldn't stop writing! Enjoy!**

…..

Lin paced around her room impatiently, her worry growing by the minute. It had been about a few months since Amon's defeat, and things had gone back to normal. That idiotic earth bender and the rich girl had become a steady couple. And as she predicted, the Avatar and the fire bender didn't stay together for long, he could never stick with one woman at a time. She sat on her bed and took a picture off from her side table. It was a picture of Lin and her mother when she was ten years old. _"Oh Mom, I feel like I'm doing the same thing you did."_

Lin didn't notice Bumi tip toe into her room, "Hey sugar plums!" he said with a grin, "why the long face?"

Lin gave him a dirty look, "You should know! If I wasn't so stupid this wouldn't be happening!" Bumi looked at her for a few moments and sat next to her, "It's not my fault you couldn't resist," he ran a hand along his belly, "all of this sweet stuff!" Lin stood up quickly and poked a threatening finger in his face, "If anyone finds out about what happened; both of our reputations are ruined! Do you want that?"

Bumi stood up and smiled, "Then I guess you're going to have to keep things quiet, right Linny?"

Lin stormed out of her room, grabbed a coat, and left her apartment. She ignored Bumi yelling at her to come back. She hesitantly touched her belly.

"_I don't know how long I can keep this secret."  
_…..

Tenzin sat quietly meditating with his children and Korra. His brother had been staying at the island for the past few months, but he's been seen with Lin more times than his own family. Bumi had been claiming to just catching up with an old friend, but Tenzin didn't by it. Something was going on, and he would find out.

Korra peeked through her closed eyes and saw Tenzin spacing out. "Are you alright, Tenzin?" Tenzin jolted back to attention, "Um, of course." Korra looked at him suspiciously and Tenzin stood up, "Meditation is over for the day. You're dismissed!"

The kids left gleefully, but Korra stayed back. "You've been awfully distracted lately. Ever since Bumi came here you've been acting weird." Tenzin put a hand on Korra's shoulder, "I've just had a lot of work at the council office and it's a bit overwhelming."

Korra nodded, "Alright, just ask if you need anything." She walked towards the woman's dormitories. _"He's hiding something."_

…

Tenzin flew on his glider towards Lin's apartment. It wasn't far from the island, so it didn't take long for him to get there. He landed in front of the door and just when he was about to knock, the door opened. Bumi stepped out and didn't notice his younger brother behind him. Tenzin remained silent as Bumi locked the door behind him. Bumi was about to walk away, but bumped into Tenzin.

"Whoa!" he yelled, "What are you doing here, little bro?" Tenzin scowled, "I might ask you the same thing!" he pointed to the key, "and when did you get a key?" Bumi smiled deviously, "It's your old key anyways, and I did some snooping around the island and found it in mom's old cabinet."

Tenzin furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you in her apartment so much? You spend more time there then at the temple!"

Bumi stepped past his brother and walked a few paces. He turned around and looked tauntingly at his brother. "If you want to know so badly," he turned back around and continued down the street, "why don't you ask her yourself?"

Tenzin glared at him, _"I intend to just do that." _

…

Lin arrived at the police station. Even though she wasn't an officer anymore, it still felt good to be there. It brought back many memories; she had been coming to this place nearly every day for 40 years. She walked in and approached the front desk. The clerk there was facing the opposite direction and said, "Please wait a few moment, and I'll be right with you." Lin waited a few moments and the clerk finally turned around. He stiffened in surprise, "Chief Beifong! I mean Ms.-" Lin waved a hand dismissively, "I'm not chief anymore, just call me Lin."

The clerks nodded nervously, "Um, do you- I- maybe-?" Lin walked past the desk, "I'm going up to my old office."

Lin arrived at her old office and opened the door. Saikhan was sitting at her old desk on the phone. He quickly finished up the conversation and greeted Lin, "Lin! It's so nice to see you!" Lin smiled softly at her old lieutenant; he was doing a good job so far as chief. He nearly gave the position back to her after the Amon incident, but she declined.

"I just came here to see how things were going," Lin said, "you're doing very well here." Lin and the new chief made some small talk before she said she had to leave. Lin walked back to her apartment and opened the door. She walked inside, sat on the couch, and closed her eyes. Bumi tiptoed out and tried to sneak past her. "Where do you think you're sneaking off to?" she questioned him.

Bumi laughed nervously, "You're ex boy-toy is suspicious about our relationship! He came by here asking me all sorts of crap!" Lin got up and made herself a cup of coffee, "Since when did we have a 'relationship'?" she asked dully. Bumi started jumping on the couch, "Since our romantic and loving night, Lin!" Lin sat at the table, "You know as much as I do that I regret what happened! I'm too old to be pregnant! I'm better off just having an abortion!"

Bumi sat across from her, "You're only 50! You're in the prime of your life!" Lin gave him an incredulous look, "Prime? Have you seen these kids lately? They make me look like I don't even try anymore!" She started to pace around the room, "And your when Tenzin finds out, it'll make it look like I'm getting back at him for leaving me!"

Bumi laughed, "Isn't that what you wanted to begin with?" Lin stopped pacing and stared at Bumi, who continued, "I know you were upset at him leaving you, but he needed to repopulate the Air Nomad race!" He stood up and put a hand on Lin's belly, "And maybe the baby will be an air bender too!"

Lin scoffed at him, "I doubt it, earth bending would have a more dominant trait! And you're the least bit spiritual!"

Bumi wiggled a finger at her, "We'll see, sugar dumpling!"

….

**For some reason it's really easy to imagine an angry, pregnant Lin! Please comment and review my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far I like this storyline! Enjoy!**

…...

It was dinnertime at Air Temple Island. The table was vibrant and cheery as ever. The kids were chattering among themselves, Asami and Bolin were sending each other gaga eyes across the table, and Mako glared at Korra as she told Pema about her latest date with Prince Iroh. Tenzin didn't eat much; he kept glaring down at the table; angry at his brother for being late to dinner the third night in a row. _"He should just move away from the island," he thought angrily, "he should just move in with Lin!" _Pema looked at a fuming Tenzin and whispered to Korra, "Do you know why Tenzin is like this?" Korra shrugged, "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Dinner was half way through when there was a knock on the door. Jinora hopped up to see who it is, "It's Uncle Bumi and Miss Lin!" Tenzin's eyes narrow and he gets up, "I'll get it." A few moments later a jovial Bumi and a moody Lin walked in. "Sorry we're late, the missus needed a potty break! She-OOF!" Lin directed an accurate punch in his stomach and glared at him before saying, "Keep talking and you won't have anything to take a potty break with!"

Everyone laughed, except Tenzin, who said seriously, "Nice of you to join us, 45 minutes late." Bumi laughed, "Whatever Tenny-wenny!" Tenzin frowned at his old childhood name. Pema piped up, "Are you two hungry?" Bumi pounded a fist on his stomach, "Aren't I always?" Lin hesitated for a few moments, the baby was giving her the oddest cravings, _"Well, I guess a little something wouldn't hurt!"_ Lin cleared her throat, "Do you have any grilled seaweed with peanut butter and gummy bears? Oh, and I'd like a banana split with diced pickles and bacon bits."

The entire dining room stared at Lin with expressions ranging from shock to disgust. No one spoke for a few moments before Asami got up, "Well, I-uh, I'll get started on the sundae!" She rushed into the kitchen, and Korra got up too, "One order of grilled seaweed with peanut butter and gummy bears coming right up!"

Bumi looked at Lin, "Damn Lin! I thought only I could eat like that!"

Lin shrugged, "Well, I'm hungry for spirits' sake!"

Tenzin watched the exchange between his brother and his ex-girlfriend with a suspicious expression. _"Who on earth would eat something like that? It's disgusting!"_ Pema was also watching the pair as well, _"It sort of sound like what I used to eat when I was pregnant."_

Korra and Asami return with the food and placed both plates in front of Lin. Lin thanked them and picked up a pair of chopsticks. The table watched in anticipation, some were expecting a barf fest, others looked green with disgust. Lin raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem?" Everyone else shook their heads quickly. "It looks completely delectable!" Bolin stuttered nervously.

Lin ate the food with such speed and ferocity the table shook violently. She slurped up the seaweed and shoveled down the banana split. She finished the meal within five minutes and leaned back, rubbing her belly, "That was delicious, thanks Asami and Korra!"

Asami and Korra chuckled nervously, "It was no problem," Asami said. Korra nodded, "Anytime!" The door opened again and Prince Iroh walked in, "Good evening everyone!" Mako stood up, "What are you here for?" he asked threateningly. Iroh kept his composure, "Why, I'm here to take Korra out on a romantic evening!" he looked at Korra, "if that's ok?"

Korra smiled and stood up, "I'll be back later, bye!" Iroh helped Korra into her coat and they left. Mako sat down, agitated, "What does she see in him?" he asked angrily.

Lin picked her teeth out with a toothpick, "A shit load more than what she saw in your pathetic, ratchet ass."

Lin froze, _"Not this again!" _She was never one to keep her thoughts inside, but her big mouth had gotten worse since she conceived.

Mako glared at Lin, "What's your problem? This has nothing to do with you! I was a good boyfriend!" Asami scoffed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "You really think so? It's either your way, or the highway. That's why you and Korra didn't work out, she has her own agenda."

Mako glared at everyone; "I'm outta here!" he stormed out. Bumi laughed, "You both sure told that prick off!" he stood up and stretched. "I think it's time to go!

Tenzin stood up, "Why would you need to go if you live here?" Bumi wiggled a finger at Tenzin, "Tenny-wenny, didn't mom teach you to walk a girl home at night?" Tenzin scowled, "I'm pretty sure Lin is capable of taking care of herself. Am I wrong?" he turned to Lin, who was leaning back. After a few moments, she said, "I need to speak with Bumi anyways, so you can take me home."

Bumi grinned at Tenzin as he helped Lin into her coat. "Well, good night everyone!"

Tenzin got up and left through the opposite door, "I need some air," he said quietly. He wandered around the island, trying to figure out why he was feeling this way. _"It's been 15 years since I left Lin. Time flies when you don't pay attention." _He launches himself high into the air and runs across the roofs of the temple. Soon he reaches the top, facing towards Aang Memorial Island. "Father," Tenzin speaks quietly to himself, "you never had any siblings that you know of, so I doubt you would know how I'm feeling." He sits down, "But I don't know what to do! It's like Bumi is trying to mess with my head on purpose!"

He hears voices calling for him outside. He launches himself off the roof and goes back inside the temple from the other side. Pema kisses him, "I just put the kids to sleep." She put a hand to his forehead, "Are you alright? You feel cold."

Tenzin kisses her on the forehead, "I'm just fine, Pema. I'm going to bed too.

Together they walk to their room. Tenzin feels a bit less heated about the situation, but Pema still senses the rift. She's known Tenzin long enough to know the emotions he's feeling.

She feels jealously off of him.

She lay down beside him and switches the lamp off.

"_It's time to pay Lin a small visit."_

…

**Yeah, I'm a devout Makorra hater. But that doesn't help me get through my Linzin/Bumlin shipping issues . Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been receiving quite the positive reaction to 'Lin's Secret'. I'll post as much as I can! Thanks for reading!**

…..

Pema was quiet the next morning. She did her normal duties barely saying anything. Breakfast was unnaturally quiet. Tenzin glanced about the table, _"Korra still hasn't returned yet. She's out of control!" _His scowl grew even bigger when he realized Bumi didn't return from the night before either.

A few minutes later Korra walks in through the front door, wobbling slightly. "H-Hello everybody!" she hiccupped. Tenzin stood up, "You spent the night drinking! You're the Avatar for spirits' sakes!"

Korra waved a hand dismissively at Tenzin, "I wasn't drinking that much! Plus I was at the palace last night." The United Forces were to stay in Republic City for at least 2 years until things were in the right order. The council had chartered a palace for the high ranking officers to stay in, but Bumi decided not to stay there. _"I rather stay with my family on the island I grew up on then some stuffy palace!" he said._

Mako was next to speak, "And why were you there anyways?" Korra waddled over to him and put a hand on his cheek, "T-To spend some quality time with my sweet prince, city boy!" She ignored Tenzin and Mako's simultaneous glares and stumbled towards the stairs. "I-I'm gonna crash for a bit. See you later, and meat and potatoes!" she slurred.

…

Since today was a Saturday, Tenzin was off work. Pema took this opportunity to get off of the island. She waved to Tenzin and the kids, "Be good while I'm gone!" After she arrived at Republic City, she walked towards Lin's apartment. Since Bumi had stumbled in and fallen asleep on the couch back on the island, there wasn't a risk for interruption.

…

Lin stood on the scale in her bathroom, eyes shut. She opened them slowly to look at the reading and groaned, "Ugh, I'm turning into Precious!" A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. _"It must be Bumi." _She put on a t-shirt and shorts and opened the door. She sees Pema standing there holding a bag that looked heavy.

Pema smiled warmly, "Good morning Lin! How are you?" Lin nodded, wary of Pema's out of character friendliness. Lin moved away from the door frame and allowed Pema in. "Do you want coffee or tea?" Lin asked. "Tea." Pema said. After a few minutes, they were settled sitting opposite each other in the living room.

"So," Pema started, "I've been noticing some things that have been going on." Lin raised an eyebrow, trying to contain her shock. She had been starting to grow, but her oversized t-shirt helps cover her growing belly. Lin coughed slightly, "What are you talking about?" Pema smiled softly and leaned forward, "I know you're pregnant, Lin."

Lin put on her characteristic annoyed expression, "Are you crazy? I'm definitely not pregnant! I'm 50 for spirits' sake!" Pema stood up and started to walk towards Lin. She put a hand on Lin's belly. The bulge was starting to become prominent. Lin backed away quickly. "I'm just gaining some weight! I haven't worked in months!" Pema said indignantly, "Then what about your food cravings? You ate a banana spilt with pickles and bacon!"

Lin sat down, "I can't help if I'm hungry." Pema sat down as well, "Lin's, I have been pregnant four times. You're showing all the signs I did when I found out I was pregnant as well." She spoke softly this time, "And Bumi is the father, right?"

Lin started to say a retort, but Pema put a finger up to hush Lin, "Have you been to a doctor yet? You need to start prenatal care." Lin shook her head, "No, people would see me there and I don't want anyone to know!"

Pema reached into her bag and took out a few pill bottles, "These pills are Vitamin C and D. These will be your best friends." Lin took the bottles hesitantly and Pema ran to get the phone, "What are you doing?" Lin asked curiously. Pema looked up, "I'm making an appointment with my obstetrician; he's a very good doctor!"

Lin sat back, shocked, "B-but why are you doing this for me? You stole Tenzin from me and I tried to throw you in jail!" Pema put the phone to her shoulder and spoke quietly to Lin, "That happened 15 years ago, what matters now is taking care of our newest addition to the family!"

Lin smirked, "You're way to bubbly for my tastes." Bumi walked in a few minutes later, "Hey sugar dumplings! I bought you some-WHOA!" Bumi didn't expect to see his sister-in-law in the same place as her husband's ex-girlfriend, especially since Lin's pregnant. Bumi made eye contact with Lin, who bluntly stated, "The gig's up. She knows you knocked me up."

Bumi shoulders dropped, "P-Please don't tell Tenzin yet! He'll go ballistic!" Pema walked up to Bumi, "Don't worry, I'll keep quiet. I just couldn't keep my curiosity in check." She turned back to Lin, "Do you have any idea how far along you are?" Lin's heart dropped, she couldn't figure how long. She had slept with Bumi about a week after the war, and she found out she was pregnant about nearly two months after that. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and didn't speak for a few moments, "I think I'm about three months."

Pema smiled, "Then I guess we'll have a new addition just in time for Christmas!" Lin grimaced; she wasn't too keen on holidays. During her time as police chief, holidays meant long hours and even more violence than usual. Bumi yelled, "Woo hoo! Christmas baby!" Lin shook her head, _"I'm afraid to see what kind of father he'll be."_

Pema gestured for Lin and Bumi to come closer to her and when they did, she whispered, "Tenzin's been paranoid about what's going on between you too. Ever since Bumi came back home, Tenzin's been moody and irritable." She looks to Bumi, "I think he's worried that you're trying to take advantage of Lin because she and Tenzin are no longer together."

Bumi scratched behind his head, grumbling, "Tenny-wenny and his stupid conspiracies! It's been 15 stinkin' years! If I was going to take advantage of her, I would've done it right when they broke up!" Lin narrowed her eyes at Bumi, "Really?" she said slowly and calmly. Bumi backed up and laughed, "Oh no no no! I'm just laying out the facts!"

Pema walked towards the door, "Your obstetrician appointment is on Monday morning," she let herself out, "bye!"

Lin closed the door behind her and looked at Bumi, who was juggling some apples he got from the counter. "I hope you're ready for this," she said quietly. He was balancing himself on one foot, still juggling. "Ready for what?" he asked. Lin stomped the ground and launched Bumi into the air and he landed on the couch. "The baby!" she yelled.

Bumi smiled and walked up to her. He kissed her on the cheek. "I know I can be an idiot sometimes, but I'll do whatever I can to be the best father I can be!" He grinned and pointed a finger at himself, "I mean, look at who my parents are!"

Lin smiled; her memories of Aang and Katara are still fresh in her mind. She took Bumi's hand and put it on her belly.

"I hope our baby will be just like Aang and Katara," she whispered.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**I love this story so far! Enjoy!**

...

Korra woke up and winced at the pounding going on in her head. Last night's hangover wasn't playing around. At least Iroh didn't let her do something stupid while she was drunk. She sat up in bed and groaned. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was a little after noon. Before she could get dressed, there was a knock on the door. "Korra?" Pema called out, "it's me. Can I come in?" Korra threw on a tank top and shorts, "Yeah,"

Pema walked in with some tea and two cups and locked the door behind her. "So, what's up?" Korra asked curiously as Pema closed all of the windows. Pema gave Korra some tea then said, "Well, I know why Tenzin is acting this way." Korra leaned forward, "Why?" Pema responded, "He's afraid that Lin and Bumi have something going on; he's worried about her." Korra waved a hand dismissively, "No one should worry about Lin! She isn't weak!"

Pema was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Have you been noticing a difference in Lin?" Korra crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, "Well, that whole seaweed and banana split thing was crazy! And, I've seen her with Bumi a lot since the war ended." Korra sat back and continued, "Oh, and hasn't she been really moody since then? More than usual?"

Pema clapped her hands, "That's the point! The reason that she's been different is," Pema glanced around, "is that she's pregnant!" Korra was shocked, "SHE'S PREG-!" Pema clapped a hand over Korra's mouth, "Look, no one can know about this yet! They both made me swear not to say anything to Tenzin, but I knew I could trust you," she released Korra, "she's about three months pregnant."

"B-but the war ended three months ago! Bumi moved here three months ago!" Korra stammered. "Wait, Bumi's the father?" Korra questioned, panicking. Pema nodded slowly and Korra flopped back on her bed, "Damn," she groaned, "when Tenzin learns about this, shit's gonna hit the fan!"

Pema rose from the bed and walked to the door, "That's why I'm giving Bumi and Lin the chance to tell everyone themselves rather than me tell them." Korra sat back up, "I'll keep my mouth shut; mainly because I like my teeth where they are."

…

The sun light shined on Lin's face as she slept, waking her up from her sleep. She turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. _"Oh yeah," she thought, "Pema knows about the baby," she rubbed her eyes, "It's only a matter of time until baldy finds out."_

Bumi burst open her bedroom door carrying a tray of food that had a lid over it. "Wakey, wakey Lin!" Bumi yelled happily. Lin winced, she was not at her best at all in the mornings, and Bumi certainly didn't help with that. "I made you fried pickles with hot sauce and chocolate syrup! And to top it off-" Bumi couldn't finish his sentence before a pillow hurtled towards him; he dodged the pillow and looked at Lin, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Y-you think I'm fat!" Lin wailed. She started throwing more pillows at Bumi. "You think I'm a fat cow!" Bumi frowned, "No no! I think you're beautiful! I knew you liked pickles so-" The ground under Bumi started to shake violently as Lin flailed around, "No! Shut up! I'm a fat cow and you're gonna leave me for a supermodel!" Lin started to bawl into her hands. Bumi quietly tiptoed next to her and hesitantly put an arm around her.

"Do you still want the pickles?" he asked as he handed the plate to her. She snatched it from him and took a bite. "Oh my God! These are delicious! I love you so much Bumi! I'll never let you go! You're my forever boy!" she threw her arms around him.

Bumi tried to smile, _"Now I know how Dad felt when Mom was pregnant with Tenny-wenny. These mood swings are going to kill me!"_

…

Tenzin sat in his office, reading some paperwork he had brought home from the office. There was going to be an election for new councilmen for Republic City. Since Tenzin hadn't been captured during the war, he already had a spot. He removed his reading glasses and stood up to look out the window. He saw a Water Tribe ship heading right towards Air Temple Island. Just as he was about to leave his office, an Air Acolyte opened it.

"Sir, your sister is arriving soon." The acolyte said.

Tenzin froze, _"Great," he thought, "my hippie sister and my insane brother all under one roof."_

By time Tenzin arrived outside his family and Korra were already there greeting Kya. Kya was tall and thin with dark grey hair that was put into intricate loopies. Kya walked up to Tenzin and put a hand on his cheek, "Tenzin," she said softly, "it's been so long! Tenzin smiled softly at his older sister, "It's good to see you too; and where are Sanlak and Randlok?" Kya frowned; "They're out and about, like any other young adult!" she throws up her hands in the air, "They stopped coming over for incense parties in my igloo!" Everyone laughed and Kya turned to Korra, "Wow, I can't believe how big you've grown!" Korra smiled proudly as Kya looked her over. Kya grasped Korra by the shoulders and continued, "Why, it feels like yesterday when I saw you running around your igloo with a diaper over your head!"

Korra blushed and before she could explain the diaper incident another ship rolled in from Republic City. Bumi steps out and waves and walks back into the ship. When he came back out again, he was holding Lin's hand; she looked very shaky and nervous. They walked slowly to meet everyone who was already outside. Bumi hugged his sister, "Kya! It's been too long!" Kya ruffled Bumi's hair and went to greet Lin. "Lin! It's been nearly 20 years!" she went in to hug Lin, but Lin backed up quickly. "I-uh-h-hello Kya," Lin stammered, "y-yes it's been way too long!"

Kya looked curiously into Lin's eyes, "Are you alright Lin? You look sick. Maybe some incense will do the trick!" Lin's eyes widened, "Uh yeah, I'm a little under the weather," Lin said, "but I'm alright." Tenzin watched the exchange between his sister and Lin closely. Kya was by far Lin's favorite of the three siblings, so seeing Lin act so distant wasn't normal at all.

Pema broke the awkwardness, "Well, let's all go inside! Dinner's almost ready!

Kya walked behind Lin and Bumi. They were discreetly holding hands. Kya's eyes widened,_ "So they're together now!" _Kya stopped walking and crossed her arms in concentration, _"We were best friends when we were young, so why wouldn't she hug me?" _She looked up again and saw Lin holding her stomach. Suddenly all the pieces clicked together, _"She's always with Bumi, she looked sick, she didn't let me hug her, she could be pregnant!" _ Kya realized that she had fallen too far behind the group and hurried forward. She was contemplating whether to tell Tenzin. She was just about to touch his shoulder before Pema turned around and looked at her. Pema mouthed the words so no one would hear.

"_Meet me and Korra by the meditation pavilion at midnight."_

…

**I can't believe all of the positive attention 'Lin's Secret' is getting! I didn't realize that people would think it's that good! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**More and more characters are putting the pieces together! Enjoy!**

…..

Pema really outdid herself with dinner; the amount of food was incredible. Eventually, Bolin, Asami, and Mako arrived and dinner started. Kya sat next in between Lin and Pema; she was anxious about tonight's meeting. She still couldn't believe that Lin allowed Bumi to sleep with her; much less get her pregnant. She looked across the table and saw Korra, who was trying to look busy talking with Asami and Bolin. A few moments later and their blue sapphire eyes met; they understood what was happening.

Bumi was struggling to cut a piece of meat and ended up shoving it into his mouth. Tenzin gave him a look of disgust, "Didn't mother teach you how to cut your meat?" Bumi opened his mouth, "At least I eat meat Tenny-wenny!" Tenzin rubbed his forehead, "For spirits' sake please just call me by my name!" Kya smiled, "Remember that time Dad shaved Tenzin's head for the first time? He couldn't stop crying!"

Everyone laughed as Tenzin's head dropped to the table in embarrassment. Everyone except Lin. She was still looking nervous and still had on her coat from outside. "Lin?" Kya said softly, "Shouldn't you take off that coat? It's awfully warm in here."

Lin felt nauseous, she hadn't yet had this pregnancy symptom and of all times for it to come it came when she was around a bunch of people. She tried to engage in conversation, so she started to talk to Korra, "So Korra, how are you and Iroh doing?" Korra blushed and smiled, "He's so sweet, I love how he tries to act like the stereotypical noble prince, when he's just a little goof!" She smiled wider, "I think I'm falling for him!" The females of the table 'awwed' and Mako spoke. "Didn't you fall for me?" he asked indignantly. Korra sighed and replied, "That was before you couldn't make up your mind!"

Pema ignored the argument between Korra and Mako and touched Lin on the shoulder, "Aren't you hungry? You haven't touched your food." Lin smiled shakily, "I'm just not feeling that good." Pema went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and a pill tablet. She dropped the tablet into the water and it started to fizz, "Drink this," Lin gratefully took the drink and gulped it down. She felt better almost instantly, "Thank you Pema."

Soon the meal was done and everyone had gone about their business. The adults went into the living room to catch up on things. Lin was still wearing her coat and was visibly sweating. She sat next to Bumi, who whispered in her ear, "You're sweltering in the coat!" He eased it off of her. Her bump wasn't noticeable to the men, but the women saw it a mile away. Kya sat back, _"So it's true," _she slowly turned her eyes towards Pema, who nodded discreetly. Tenzin stood up, "Bumi, may I please have a word with you?" Bumi groaned inwardly, he hated how formal Tenzin could be in the most informal situations. He looked at Lin, who nodded slightly, "Alright," he said while getting up.

….

Tenzin sat down on the porch chair and crossed his arms. Bumi leaned against a nearby pole and picked his ear, "So?" Tenzin coughed and started to speak, "I've been noticing you've been with Lin quite a bit," he paused when Bumi raised an amused eyebrow, "and I just wanted to ask you if this is true."

Bumi didn't know what to say, if he told Tenzin that he and Lin were an item, he'd get even more nosey and eventually figure out that Lin's pregnant. If he didn't, Tenzin would find out some other way and ruin his relationship with Lin. Hell, it would ruin his relationship with his own brother too. Bumi let out a sigh, "Alright, I'll come out with it." He paused, and Tenzin tensed up, "Yes, Lin and I are a couple." Tenzin closed his eyes and nodded, "How long?"

Bumi tilted his head back, looking up into the sky, "Three months," Tenzin got up from the bench and stood in front of Bumi. Ever since they were kids, Bumi always towered over Tenzin; but later in life Tenzin sprouted up, so Bumi had to look up slightly. Tenzin didn't say anything for a few moments so Bumi whispered, "If you have a problem with what's going on," he raised his eyebrows, "we can settle this, the man's way."

Tenzin closed his eyes, "I know it's been 15 years, but I still feel as though I need to protect Lin," he sits back down on the bench, "we were together for nearly 20 years, she wanted to get married, but I was afraid we wouldn't have any air bending children so I had to leave her."

Bumi nodded, he remembered how worried Tenzin was. He was 36 years old without any children, and Aang's health was getting worse by the minute. But here was Pema, 21 years old, an Air Acolyte since birth and a strong woman. Any man would kill for her. "So what I wanted to say was," Tenzin paused and rubbed his forehead, "I just want you to protect her."

Bumi smiled and gave a hand to his brother, "Of course Tenzin, I wouldn't let anything harm her."

…

Kya put on a dark sweater and opened the door to her room. She looked to her left and right, _"Ok, it's clear." _She tiptoed out of her room towards the dormitory door, _"It feels like old times," she thought, smiling to herself. _She would always try to sneak out of her room as a child to cause mischief around the island. And naturally, her plans would be shut down by her father Aang. He had trained himself to use his seismic sense to see the whole entire island just because of Kya and Bumi.

When she arrived at the pavilion, Korra and Pema were already seated. _"Is it clear?" Kya whispered_. Pema nodded and Kya sat next to her. "Ok," Korra began, "We all know about Lin's pregnancy, so we have to support her in the most discreet ways possible; without anyone else knowing." Pema nodded, "Her doctor's appointment is tomorrow, and she doesn't want a lot of people to see her."

Kya thought for a few minutes, "Could we get her in at night? After hours?" Pema looked at Kya, "I never thought of that, that's a very good idea! I'll call her when Tenzin goes to work and bring her in around 9:00." Korra spoke up next, "Wouldn't it be weird if you suddenly went out at night? I know she doesn't want to be seen, but I think we should disguise her."

Pema grinned, "Wow, I never thought of that!" She looked at Kya, "What do you think?" Kya smiled, "That's a bit strange, but we want to respect her wishes, so I'm game."

Korra stood up suddenly, eyes wide. "Tenzin's coming!" Kya stood up and took Pema's hand, "We need to hide!" The three women jumped over the banister of the pavilion and hid in a bush.

…

**Yeah, a cliffhanger, it's been a while since I've done that! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

…

Korra winced at the feeling of a stick jabbing into her back. She was expecting a small conversation about Lin with Kya and Pema, and now they're hiding from the one person they are trying their best to keep in the dark! She looked at Kya, who put a finger to her lips to keep everyone silent. They heard Tenzin step out onto the pavilion and he started to talk to himself, "Father," he began, "I remember the times I used to come to you whenever I had problems. When I was a child right up until your death; you were always the first person I'd ask for advice." Pema looked at Kya and she nodded, and Tenzin continued, "Never did I ever expect to see Lin and Bumi together; I always thought he'd be the single type of man forever." he sat down and continued, "Even after all these years, I still feel an obligation to protect her. It feels like I'm betraying Pema." Korra strained to look over at Pema, who looked slightly pale. "Bumi gave me his word that he would take care of her, so please father," Tenzin's voice quieted, "take care of them."

Tenzin's footsteps got quieter and quieter and Korra placed a hand back on the ground, "He's gone," she whispered. The women climb back up on the pavilion and Kya speaks to Pema, "Are you alright?" Pema nods and smiles, "When I married Tenzin, I knew he still cared about Lin. I mean, they were a couple for twenty years!" Kya sighs in relief, "Alright, I thought there was going to be a homicide tonight!" The women laughed and Korra said, "So this whole Lin issue, we're going to disguise her?" Pema nodded, "Yes, but since I'm the only one she officially told, it'll have to be me." The women separate, "Goodnight!" they say to each other.

…

Around dawn the next morning, Lin wakes up. She turns to her right and sees Bumi sprawled about the bed, snoring quietly. She smiles softly and eases herself up and went into the kitchen. Before she could eat her morning pickle, she hears a knock on the door, _"It's Pema!" _Lin opened the door and sees Pema holding a large bag dressed with her hair up, and a blue blouse and skirt. "Good morning Lin!" Pema lets herself in and puts the bag on the couch. "But my appointment isn't until late!" Lin says indignantly. Pema starts to explain, "Yes, you thought you're appointment would be at night. But Tenzin would think it's weird if I disappear so suddenly." Pema reaches into the bag and pulls out a flatiron and a makeup back. "After I'm done with you, no one will recognize you!" Lin backed up slightly, "Is any of this necessary? I don't wear makeup!" Pema put a hand on Lin's face, "You have very pretty features!" Lin did know her own beauty; she has high cheekbones and emerald eyes. But being a police chief; beauty wasn't necessary. It was almost a liability. She even kept her hair in the same curled up way instead of letting it free.

Bumi walked into the living room, "She's right you know!" he said cheerfully, "a makeover would be awesome." Lin was never the girly type. Sure, she used to flat iron out her hair when she was young, but that wasn't ever a priority. Her mother never cared about her appearance, so why should she? But, her reputation was at state, she sighed, "Alright fine!" she said, "Just get on with it!"

…

"Korra?" the voice whispered, "it's morning now. You should get up." Korra rubbed her eyes and sat up; Iroh was next to her in bed. After the meeting last night, Korra decided to go to the palace to spend some quality time with Iroh. The 'quality time' was her first time, so she was very excited. "How are you feeling?" Iroh asked gently. Korra flopped back into the bed, "Sore as hell," she mumbled, "you could've gone easy on me!"

Iroh smiled and started to get dressed for work; his hair was a mess. It was rare that he didn't have his hair immaculately parted. She started to giggle, and he turned to her, "What's so funny?" Korra stood up, "It's just that I almost never see your hair like that," she drew closer to him, biting her bottom lip, "I like it." Iroh hesitated, "I-uh-I'm going to be late for work!" Korra tugged him by the collar back onto the bed, "Work can wait until after round two!"

…

Pema was busy giving Lin a makeover in the bedroom while Bumi waited in the living room. He paced around the room while they were working. _"I haven't seen Lin with makeup on in 20 years!" he thought to himself, "I hope this comes out good."_

…

"Ow!" Lin yelped at Pema flat ironed her hair. Pema was pleasantly surprised when she found out Lin has a fair amount of hair length; why she kept in pinned up, spirits' know. Soon, Lin's hair was finished. Pema decided not to go over board because this was just a routine doctor's appointment, but she did quite the job on Lin. Her hair fell down to her shoulders and Pema clipped a pin on the side. Now the makeup. Pema took out some eyeliner and some lip gloss. Lin protested, "Why do I have to wear makeup?" Pema placed her arms akimbo and said, "Well, unless you want someone to recognize you and put into the paper, 'Former Police Chief Knocked Up By Avatar Aang's Bum Ass Son' I suggest you follow my lead." Lin frowned, "Fine! You win!" Pema went to work, she wanted to accentuate Lin's green eyes, so she decided to use a violet eyeliner. She topped it off with a small amount of lip gloss. Pema stood back and admired her work, "You look absolutely stunning," she said quietly. Lin turned towards the mirror and gasped and what she saw. She saw her eyes burst with color; she saw her lips look as plump as ever.

Bumi walked in, "Are you done yet?" he whined. Lin turned around and Bumi couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his mouth. Lin was utterly breathtaking. Pema put a grey cloak over a black outfit Lin had demanded to wear. "I-uh-you-" Bumi tried to form words but it didn't work. Lin smiled at Pema, "Thanks so much! I couldn't even recognize myself!" Bumi finally regained the ability to speak, "Do I get a makeover now?" he asked excitedly. Pema threw a pair of sunglasses and a hat at Bumi and headed to the door.

"Let's meet your new baby!"

…

**I was listening to one of my favorite songs by Luther Vandross, (can't release the name yet) and I have another idea for my next story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The doctor's visit you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!  
**…

Lin sat uncomfortably in the waiting room. Even though Pema assured her it wouldn't be a long wait; it felt like she had been in there for hours. Pema did a great job giving her that makeover; no one could recognize her at all. Bumi didn't need a makeover; he hadn't been in Republic City since his father died so no one remembers what he looks like. Pema wore sunglasses and a scarf. She leaned to her left and whispered into Lin's ear, "I gave them a fake name so they're going to call you Su Ling. Lin nodded, her hands trembling slightly. Bumi leaned over, "Can I be called Chuck Norris?" he asked hopefully. Pema glared at him, "No! You're already Wang Ling!"

Bumi sunk in his chair fretfully and Lin looked up at the clock, _"It's 9:30," she thought to herself._ She's doesn't care if the baby is a boy or girl, as long as it's healthy she'll take anything. She put her hand on her belly, _"I think now I'm just about 4 months," _Bumi was flipping through a comic book when the doctor came into the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Ling?" he looked around the room. Pema tapped Lin's hand and the group followed the doctor towards his office. "So," the doctor said to Pema, "how are you related to the couple?" Pema smiled, "I'm Su's sister!" The doctor held the door open for the group to enter and closed it behind him. "Let's get started," he said happily.

Korra ran as fast as she could to make it back to the island. Her clothes were crooked and her hair was out of its signature hair clips too. She burst through the door and tried to get upstairs through the living room, but Asami, Bolin and Mako were already there. "Hey, Korra…" Bolin said weakly when he saw her. Asami just waved, trying to hide a look of surprised on her face. Mako, on the other hand, was blunt, "What the hell is that on your boot?"

Bolin and Asami look in the direction he's pointing and the color drains out of their faces. Before Korra could react, Kya walked into the living room, "Hello Korra, how-" she stopped speaking, her eyes widened. Kya whispered in Korra's ear, "I-uh-I think you should look down." Korra looked and saw a condom stuck to her boot; she ran out of the living room as fast as she could, _"Damn it! Why now?_

….

"What do you mean I have to deliver papers?" Tenzin asked angrily. The head clerk sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Only you have the clearance to deliver those papers," the clerk paused while Tenzin grumbled some more, "all of the past councilmen had special people to do this for them. You did not. And since you don't have any 'special people', it's all up to you." Tenzin sighed, "Alright, what are these papers?" The clerk took out a few thick files, "Just some confidential patient files," he said. Tenzin's eyebrows furrowed, "If it's just patient files, why do I as a councilman have to deliver them?" The clerk gave him a surprised look, "You're the last councilman! They're confidential for a reason, and you don't have any 'lackies' to do it for you!" he handed Tenzin the folders, "Please don't lose them, I need that vacation!" Tenzin grumbled as he walked away, "You can stick your vacation up your ass for all I care."

…

Korra lay on her bed, fuming at her stupidity, _"How the hell did I make it here and just realized there's a stupid condom on my boot!" _She started punching her bed when Asami and Kya walked in. Korra was so embarrassed; she kept silent before she said anything she'd regret. Asami looked around the room before saying, "Are you alright Korra?" Korra looked away and said nothing. Asami continued, "If it's any better, I once got a tampon tied into my shoe lace." Korra looked at Asami in shock and started to laugh, "You've got to be kidding! No way!" Asami giggled, "Yeah, it was the first day of high school and it got caught there right before lunch," she flipped her hair, "it's a sure good thing I'm pretty." The women laugh and Kya says, "When got my period the first time, my dad, Aang, panicked and took me to the emergency room," Asami and Korra laugh hysterically and Kya continued, "you should've seen the look on my mother's face, she was so pissed at my dad and she tried so hard not to laugh!"

Bolin and Mako eavesdrop from outside Korra's room, "Shoelace tampon?" says nervously, "Thank the spirits' I'm a dude." Mako growled, "I can't believe she slept with that douchebag prince! It's-" before Mako could finish his sentence, Korra calls out his name, "Mako? For the record, you were the size of a toothpick! That's why I saved myself for someone more," she paused for dramatic effect, "filling!" she finished. Kya and Asami start to laugh hysterically and Bolin can't help but laugh too. "You're not helping!" Mako stormed away leaving Bolin in a laughing heap.

Tenzin walked down the street with the files in a bag over his shoulder and his glider in his hand. He looked at his watch, _"If I fly there, I can make it there before a big crowd does."_

Tenzin opens his glider and flies to his destination.

…

The doctor smiles broadly, "You're the picture of health, Mrs. Ling!" You are around 4 months along, and the baby is growing greatly!" Lin breathes a sigh of relief and Bumi wrapped an arm around Lin, grinning. "We did an ultrasound; do you want to know the gender of the baby?" Lin hesitated, she really wanted to know, but she was nervous. She got up, "I'm going to use the restroom, sorry." Lin excused herself and entered the bathroom. She sat down in a chair and closed her eyes.

"_Mom," she thought to herself, "I don't know what you had to deal with when you had me," she sniffed, "but thank you for raising me the right way." She smiled to herself, "I only saw dad a few times in my life, but you were the mom and dad to me. I always found it hard to open myself up to men, except Tenzin. And even if it's his brother, I know Bumi will be a great father. If only you were here, you would love the baby. I love you mom."_

Lin exited the bathroom and walked back to the office. On her way there, she saw the last person she wanted to see there now.

Tenzin.

He was holding a few big folders and asking the desk clerk a few questions. He nodded and started to walk away. Lin rushed into the room and hastily ran to Pema. "I-It's Tenzin!" Lin whispered, frightened, "he's here!" Pema's eyes widened and she tapped Bumi on the arm, who was speaking to the doctor. Pema whispered in Bumi's ear and his eyes widened in fright. Pema spoke again, this time to the doctor, "Uh, thank you doctor," she stammered, "but we must-"

It was too late. The door opened and Tenzin popped his head through, "Oh, pardon me." He said bashfully and he backed away; but a few moments later the door opened with more force.

"What on earth is this?" he yelled, angry. Pema mentally smacked herself, she knew the disguises would work against people they're not around much, but Tenzin recognized them almost instantly. "Honey," Pema said urgently, "We can explain-". Tenzin interrupted her, "Bumi!" he screamed, "You got her pregnant?" Bumi stepped in front of the women. "I knew we should have told you," Bumi said calmly, "but we didn't know how you'd react." Lin's eyes were wide and her mouth was pressed firmly into a line; and she stepped forward.

"Tenzin," she said sternly, "there's no need to make a scene here! We need to discuss this in private." Tenzin turned different shades of red and once and yelled, "You want to discuss this now? After keeping this a secret so long?" Tenzin had a mad look in his eyes and stepped forward to Lin. Bumi stepped in front of her, "Don't take a step further," he says sternly. Bumi didn't see it coming; Tenzin blew him away with a blast of air that made Bumi crash into the opposite wall. He slumped over and groaned.

"Bumi!" Lin cried. She tried to bend the metal door to trap Tenzin, but it was no use. Tenzin had already stormed out and Lin felt her knees get weak. She wobbled and nearly fell, but Pema caught her. Lin's tears streamed down her face and she sobbed, "I-I can't believe t-this is happening! It's my fault!" Pema smoothed Lin's hair, trying to hold back her own tears, "N-no, it isn't your fault, Lin. You're entitled to your own privacy. No one can take that from you." Lin tried to thank Pema, but she fainted.

Pema looked at the mangled door;

"_I guess this is it."_

…

**Woah! Major drama moment! The reason I released two chapters in the same day was you all kept begging me to update, so why not treat the loyal fans? :D Review and subscribe please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lin woke up to bright lights and the smell of antiseptic. She opened her eyes and looked around, _"I'm in the hospital."_ Lin panicked, _"The baby!" _She put a hand on her belly and felt a stir inside, the baby was still there. She heard footsteps and the door opened and Pema walked in, "Lin?" she asked softly, "How are you doing?" Lin frowned, "Oh I'm all bubblegum and rainbows," she said sarcastically. Pema sat down, "No, really, how are you?" Lin rubbed her forehead, "I don't even know myself. How's Bumi?" Pema took a sip of coffee, "He was treated for a few bumps and bruises," she said, "Tenzin didn't do too much damage." Lin's eyebrow rose, "So where is baldy now? He flipped his shit and ran out." Pema shook her head, "I have no idea, I left the kids with the Acolytes and Korra and Kya are on their way. Lin sighed, "They know already?" Pema hesitated and nodded, "Kya knew by just looking at you, and Korra asked me to find out."

The door opened again and Bumi hobbled in on a crutch. He looked at Lin and approached her as fast as he could, "Lin!" he cried, hugging her. Lin hugged him back, "Don't worry, the baby's fine." Bumi breathed a sigh of relief and took a seat next to Pema, "I don't know what had gotten into Tenzin," he said gravely, "I'm not sure if it was Lin's pregnancy, or us not telling him that made him mad." Lin sighed and took the cup of water next to her and drank from it, "Whatever it is, we ruined our relationships with him."

* * *

Tenzin was so angry he couldn't even fly his bison straight. He packed a few things, said goodbye to his children, and was already flying over the ocean. As an airbender, avoiding hostilities is a first nature. But he had lost complete control of himself; he needed to get away before making things even worse. "Agh!" he yelled at himself. Oogi groaned in protest and turned his head. His brown eyes looked into Tenzin's grey ones, concerned. "Oh Oogi," Tenzin sighed, "I don't know what to do! All I could do is run!" Oogi groaned again. Tenzin calmed himself down, "We'll be there soon buddy," he told the bison assuredly;

"At the Southern Air Temple."

Korra drove herself and Kya to the hospital. Asami made it a goal to teach Korra how to drive after the war, and even though she still thought 'red' meant speed up, she held her own. Kya gripped the handle until her knuckles turned white. "Let me guess," Korra said, "It's your first time in a Satomobile." Kya nodded and spoke quietly, "I don't believe in modern transportation. I prefer my sled made out of lavender and lemongrass!" Korra chuckled amongst the tension, "Then you're going to have a bad time in Republic City. But we need to concentrate on Lin now." Kya nodded and took out a plastic bag with a strange plant in it. Korra slams on the breaks, "I-Is that weed?" she stammers. Kya laughs, "No silly! It's peppermint! I wanted to give Lin a special brew for the baby!" Korra grumbled, "You can't bring that into the hospital! They'll arrest you!" Kya wiggled a finger at Korra, 'I'll just say I'm the Avatar's daughter like I used to do when I was younger!" Korra rubbed her forehead, "You do realize that I'm the new Avatar and that no one is going to believe a 17 year old is your dad!" Kya pouted, "At least I tried!"

* * *

"Ugh," Lin groaned as she tried to eat the hospital's food, "How does someone eat this crap?" Pema laughed, "It better than stuffing it down your stomach through a tube!" Lin grimaced and took a sip of water, "So when can I get out of this place?"

"Tonight, if the doctor clears you."

Lin sighed and reached for a magazine, but before she could Korra and Kya burst in. Kya rushed to Lin's side, "Are you alright?" she took out her baggie of herbs, "Do you want some?" Lin gave her an incredulous look, "I'm pregnant! I can't smoke weed!" Kya whines, "Why does everyone say that?" Korra rolled her eyes, "Because weed is the source of life!" she said sarcastically. Korra continued, "We heard about Tenzin, he came back to the island but he didn't want to speak to us, he only spoke to the kids." Pema frowned, "He's really upset."

Lin threw a pillow at Bumi, who was sound asleep in the corner, "Huh-wha-?" he looked around quickly. Lin got right to the chase, "Tenzin's gone."

Bumi scoffed, "After what he did, that's the smartest thing he's done in the past two days." Kya clapped her hands, "I know what will cheer everyone up! It's a very calming song I learned in a far off country!" The rest of the group looked at each other nervously before nodding. Kya took a deep breath and started to sing;

"Huaahh!" Kya growled. Lin, Bumi and Pema were confused at what she was doing and watched expectantly. But Korra knew exactly what she was trying to do,_ "Heh, Maybach time!"_

"My bitch bad looking like a bad of money!" Kya rapped. Korra joined in, "Oooohoooooo!" Kya smiled and continued, "I go and get it and I let her count it for me!"

"Ooo yeah!"

"I fuck her good and I let her ride it for me!"

"Yeeeeeaahhhh!"

Korra and Kya join together for the next line;

"My bitch bad looking like a bag of money! Huahh!"

"She bad bad bad! She bad bad bad!"

Lin stammered, "What the hell is this?" Bumi started dancing, "I don't know, but I like it!" Pema started laughing hysterically and Kya stopped, "You don't like it?" Pema responded, "It's hilarious!" Kya's eyes narrowed and she whispered in Korra's ear. Korra nodded and cleared her throat. "POOF!" she yelled.

"There go the car!" Kya joined in.

"POOF!"

"There go the crib!"

"POOF!"

"A hundred mil!"

"Woop! David Copperfield! David Copperfield! David Copperfield!" Korra and Kya rapped together.

Lin watched Bumi and Pema dance to whatever this 'music' was and sighed, _"Mom," she thought to herself, "I know you would love this…music."_ She laughed along with the others.

* * *

**I was listening to Rick Ross when I was writing this and there weren't enough words in this chapter, so I added a song scene XD. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lin could barely hold in her agitation as the emergency room doctor ran through her charts without saying anything. The doctor closed the chart, "Well, the fainting spell you had did not affect the baby," Lin let out a sigh of relief and Bumi held her hand. "I'd advise you to take it easy for the next few days, for the sake of the child." He turned to the nurse next to him, "Prepare Ms. Beifong for discharge." They both left the room.

Pema smiled, "Well at least the baby is doing fine! But I think you two should stay away from the Island for a few days, at least until Tenzin's comes back and has calmed down. He usually leaves for a few hours and comes back normal." Bumi, Kya, and Korra nodded in agreement, but Lin did not, "No," she said quietly, "I need to see him." Korra exclaimed, "He hurt you and Bumi! That's a terrible idea!" Lin fought to keep her voice from rising, "Even after Tenzin broke up with me, we kept a promise," she paused before continuing, "a promise to remain honest with each other. And I didn't honor that promise." Kya understood what Lin was trying to say, but she disagreed, "I know what you mean Lin, but sometimes there are certain things that people shouldn't learn about!"

Lin got up from the bed and started to put on her clothes, "I don't care," she said bluntly, "The sooner we solve this problem, the less amount problems we'll have in the future." Bumi stood up as well, "As much as I don't want to admit it," he mumbled, "you're right. But I'm going to be there too." Lin nodded, "That's fine." Kya watched the exchange and took out her baggie, "So now that we know what we're going to do," she started to say sweetly, "Let's have some peppermint!" Korra smacked her forehead, "No one wants your hippie weed!" Just then the doctor walked back in with a sheet of paper. He handed it to Lin, "Here some tips to follow to ease the strain of your pregnancy along the way." Lin nodded and took the paper. The doctor was about to leave before Kya blocked his exit and shoved the baggie in his face and asked, "Is this weed?"

* * *

It was around evening time when Tenzin and Oogi landed at the Southern Air Temple. He hadn't been there since his was 15 years old; he had almost forgotten how this place was. He felt a connection to this place, and when he first came here, he felt overwhelmed. It was still sinking in that both parts of his culture had been ruthlessly annihilated: The fire nation captured every waterbender there, except for his mother; and that his father was the last airbender before him, all the other nomads were killed. Tenzin took some feed from the saddle and gave it to Oogi before making his way to the Avatar Temple.

He opened the door to the temple and walked in. He found the statue of his father and thought mournfully. It was Aang's death that made him even sterner then he was before; he knew that he would have to train his reincarnation and he wanted nothing to go wrong. He sat in front of the statue, "I-I'm so confused! Lin and I had this agreement that we would always be honest with each other, but she lied to me for months!" He gazed into the eyes of the statue of his deceased father and shook his head. "What am I saying? Talking to a statue of you will never be the same!" He stormed out of the Temple. He sat next to Oogi and patted his head, "I'll just embrace my inner nomad, and travel to different places with you."

* * *

The drive back home to the Temple was tense; everyone was nervous about the imminent confrontation. Korra stared out of a window, Bumi whistled, Lin glared at a magazine, and Pema hummed. "I can't take this quiet anymore!" Kya yelled. She turned on the radio and a loud song started to play, "IF I DIE TONIGHT I PRAY THAT YOU BURY IN CLEAN DRAWS, JUST LINE US UP AND BURY ME WITH MY DAWGS!" Kya rapped. Lin grimaced and metal bent a wire from her sleeve and destroyed the radio. Kya turned around, "Aw! Why did you do that?" she asked sadly. Lin frowned, "We have better things to concentrate on! Why-?" The boat's horn blared and the group got of the Satomobile and boarded the boat.

* * *

Tenzin flew across the small strip of ocean to an earth kingdom village. He planned to travel by day or night and he wouldn't stay in one place for more than a day. He landed Oogi in the middle of a village and looked around. He saw a food stand and ordered enough vegetables for himself and Oogi. Before he could walk back to Oogi, an elderly lady walked up to him. "Those arrows!" she said, "You're Avatar Aang's son!" Tenzin smiled weakly, he was used to this type of attention. After all, his arrows were a 'look at me, I'm famous!' sign. The old lady continued, "I remember when you're father came here! He was a few years older than me; he had those Water Tribe siblings with him! Tenzin smiled, "Yes, my father, my mother, and my uncle had many adventures." The old woman smiled and patted his arm, "He raised a fine son." She walked away. Tenzin frowned, _"A fine son, eh?"_

* * *

When they arrived on Air Temple Island, there was a group of Acolyte running around, panicking. Pema grabbed the nearest one, "What's going on?" she asked. "Master Tenzin has left Republic City!" the Acolyte said. The Acolyte beckoned for the air babies to come over. Jinora was trying to calm Ikki and Meelo down and she handed her mother a note. "Daddy told us to give you this note," she whimpered. Pema opened the note;

_Pema,_

_What I did at the doctor's today was inexcusable. As an air bender, avoiding conflict must be a top priority. I've decided to take a leave of the City and travel to different parts of the world to calm myself down. I don't want to have a negative effect on Lin and Bumi's child. I can only hope that you all would find it in your hearts to forgive me, since I cannot forgive myself for my actions._

_ Tenzin_

Pema looked up from the note, tears forming in her eyes, "H-He's gone!" Kya comforted her and the kids and Korra gritted her teeth, upset. Bumi lowered himself to the ground, murmuring curses. Lin couldn't handle it, she ran away to the coast. She stood on the dock, staring out into the city. She remembered growing up with Tenzin, they were inseparable. She remembers all of the good times they had as a couple. 20 years of being together was a dream. Tears started to flow down her cheeks and she cried aloud. "I don't know where you are now, but I need you here!" she said. A sob escaped her mouth and she screamed, "Tenzin!"

**Well, Tenzin's gone and everybody's upset now. It wouldn't make sense to write everything that happens when he's gone, so there will be a time skip in the story. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

_5 months later._

* * *

Lin sat on the couch in her apartment, struggling to keep a blanket wrapped around her. It was December and Mother Nature wasn't sparing Republic City this year. She sipped her tea and watched Bumi struggle to put together the crib their future son/daughter will sleep in. "A-Almost there!" Bumi said. The crib fell apart once more and he flopped on his back, "Damn! This stupid crib won't stay together!" Lin smirked and raised one hand. The crib assembled itself correctly and came to rest in front of her. Bumi whined, "Aw! No fair!" Lin sighed, "If I let you figure it out, the baby would be off to college by then!" Bumi frowned, "I'm the man of this house! I'm supposed to do this stuff! Women are supposed to have it easy!" Lin flung off the blanket, exposing her belly. The baby was huge; it didn't take long for all of Republic City to find out. "Try having to squeeze a baby the size of a watermelon out of your vagina!" Bumi paled, "Uh-I-Bathroom break!"

Bumi scurried to their bedroom and Lin grimaced, "It looks like I'm going to have to be the dad of the family."

* * *

Pema sat in her kitchen, flipping through the mail, glumly. Ever since Tenzin disappeared, Pema underwent a change no one expected. She went from a happy, generous woman to a depressed, pessimistic, lifeless soul. She had given up on taking care of herself, much less anyone else. Jinora took it upon herself to raise her siblings by herself. Korra and Kya eventually got over Tenzin's disappearance, but the sting was still there. Kya helped keep things running around the island while Korra trained the children with their air bending. _"Light bill, water bill, electric bill," _Pema thought as she flipped through the mail. But she found a worn, parchment letter and she opened it;

_Pema,_

_I hope you're doing well. I've been thinking of you every day since I've left, I miss everyone terribly. These past few months have been quite enlightening for me; I've been thinking about life in and of itself. Tell the children that I love them dearly and that I'm coming home. Tell Korra to not slack off of her training. Tell Kya not to start growing an herb patch in the garden. And tell Bumi that I'm sorry for hurting him when he was trying to be responsible. And tell Lin…_

Pema crunched the letter up and tossed it to the side, "Tch," she snarled, "Like a letter is so much better than the real thing."

_And tell Lin she means so much to me._

* * *

"Ow!" Korra exclaimed as Jinora and Ikki double teamed her. The kids didn't take Tenzin's disappearance well either. Jinora didn't bother to read anymore, Ikki was sullen and rarely found anything worth talking about, and Meelo lacked the energy and creativity he was once known for. Poor Rohan still didn't understand what was happening. He was nearly a year old; it was so heartbreaking when his first words were 'Dada' and there was no father around to see that. Meelo attempted to blast Korra from behind but she was able to fly into the air. _"These kids!" Korra thought, "They're vicious!" _ Just then Jinora came out from behind her and blasted her to the ground. Korra staggered up, "N-Nice job today kids!" Jinora said, "Thanks Korra." Ikki whispered, "I'm going back to sleep." And Meelo left without a word. Korra watched them leave, _"Great job, Tenzin. You managed to single-handedly depress the entire island."_

* * *

Lin walked up the street to pick up food for tonight's dinner. Initially, Bumi offered to do it, but she said that a man's job is to build manly things in a manly manner. She left him flexing his muscles, smiling at his reflection in the mirror. She still looked the same; curled up hair and a serious expression. The only thing was that her belly was huge. She entered the market and picked up some vegetables. "Mommy," a little kid yelled behind her, "Why is that lady so big?" Lin didn't even bother turn around; she heard that question every day. "She's having a baby," his mother whispered. She tapped Lin's arm, "I'm sorry for that, my son doesn't know better." Lin turned around, "It's ok, it doesn't-" She never got to finish her sentence, the woman ran away with her son after seeing Lin's face. She whispered to her husband, "Good God, its Lin Beifong!" Lin frowned;

"_Am I really that scary?"_

* * *

Tenzin sat under a tree, eating some steamed vegetables. He gave some raw ones to Oogi, who growled in content. Tenzin had been gone nearly 6 months; he needed much enlightenment after he found out about the baby. He had sent letters as much as he could; he didn't expect a response, he didn't want to give away his location just yet. The Fire Nation wasn't suitable to his tastes and he had already been to the Southern Water Tribe and stayed there a week with Katara. The Earth Kingdom's wilderness was the best place to go. He was getting tired of wearing disguises all the time. He patted Oogi on the head, "We're going home soon Oogi."

* * *

Lin waddled back home and opened the door, "Bumi?" she called out. No response. She opened the door. Her mouth dropped in surprise; she found rose petals strewn about their bedroom. There were candles there too that smelled like cinnamon. Their bed had new, fluffy pillows on it. Bumi walked out of the bathroom with a rose in his mouth and wrapped in a robe, "I figured that we could," he paused, "spend some time together." Lin grimaced; she had been trying to avoid sleeping with Bumi as much as possible. "You do realize how far along I am, do you?" Bumi removed the rose from his mouth and picked up a woman's health magazine, "It says in here that it's perfectly safe, as long as we make some changes." Lin frowned, she was stuck. She couldn't come up with a good enough excuse, so she removed her coat, "Alright, but just this one time!" Bumi smiled, "One time is all I need!"

* * *

Korra and Kya sat together at the Meditation Pavilion, staring out into the ocean. "I still find it weird that Bumi and Lin aren't taking Tenzin's disappearance more to heart," Kya said quietly. Korra nodded, "I expected Lin to take it the hardest, but she's acting like nothing happened," Korra looked at Kya, "that's not good at all." Kya rubbed her forehead, "And Pema is taking it the worst; she's moping around in bed all day." Korra agreed, "You're right, and the kids are suffering because of that."

Korra looked up into the sky and watched the clouds roll by, _"Tenzin," she thought, "I always thought that you were too tough on us, but without it, we're nothing." _She walked back inside with Kya;

"_We need you."_

* * *

**Ever since Tenzin left, everything is in shambles :( Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lin opened her eyes and turned to her side and Bumi was there, sleeping like a baby. Everyone had expected her to fall apart when Tenzin left, because she knew him the best. But she hadn't though; it felt like a piece of her inside left with him. Her 22 years as Police Chief gave her pretty good control of her emotions, but something like his disappearance hit her harder than her mother's death. That breakdown she had the night he disappeared was the only one she had. Bumi was trying to act like things were normal, but she knew inside he was hurting just as bad as she was. She eased herself up slowly and kissed Bumi, who stirred slightly and moaned. She smiled, _"Huh, I never once thought I'd fall for Bumi. If anyone had told me that before, I'd bury them 6 feet under."_

Lin walked into the living room and stared out of a window, _"Baldy," she thought, "Wherever you are now, I just want you to know," _She started to prepare breakfast for herself and Bumi.

"_I just want you to know that I care about you."_

* * *

"Wah! Wah!" a baby cried out. Korra rubbed her eyes and slipped on a robe and walked downstairs to the nursery. Korra ended up having to move Rohan there because Pema couldn't take care of the kids if she couldn't take care of herself. The other babies in the nursery didn't notice Rohan's cries, so Korra only had to deal with him. "There, there," Korra cooed at Rohan. He eventually stopped crying and started to giggle; but right when she was going to put him back down, he started to make these weird faces. "Aww," Korra cooed, "you're a funny boy, aren't you?" Korra wasn't prepared for what happened next, Rohan sneezed and it blew her back nearly 20 feet. "Ow!" she groaned; she looked up and saw Rohan floating a few feet in the air on a small spout before gently landing on the ground. Korra picked him up again, "Well," she said to Rohan, tickling him, "now I have 4 students!" Rohan giggled louder and Korra thought sadly, _"Why would Tenzin risk missing this?"_

* * *

Pema woke up late, as usual. It didn't matter anyway; she doesn't have the energy to do anything anymore. Her heart had shattered into a million pieces when she read that note 5 months ago; she felt like she lost the will to live. Her hold on the blanket tightened as she remembered what happened a few weeks after Tenzin left.

_Pema tied the rope to the ceiling, tears dripping down her face. She reached for a piece of paper and started to write on it._

_To everyone,_

_I can't take it anymore. My life never had meaning until Tenzin walked into it. And he's gone. I just don't want to live anymore. I cry myself to sleep every night. I can barely sleep. I wake up crying every day. I can't eat. My dreams are always about me and him being happy. My nightmares are always about him gone, and me slowly losing my mind. I'm letting my family and friends fall apart. There are all better off without me. I'm sure that Korra, Kya, and Bumi will do a great job with my children. Tell them that I will always love them and not to blame their selves for what happened. Goodbye._

_Pema_

_She folded the note in half and places it on her pillow. She stood up on the bed and tied the rope around her neck; her tears were soaking her face. __**"I guess this is it,"**__ she thought mournfully, __**"at least I'll be at peace."**__ Pema lifted a foot, but before she could do the same with the other, she heard laughter. Children's laughter. She looked out of the window and saw her children rough housing with Korra, who had managed to lure them out of their sadness. More tears flooded her eyes and she started to weep; she untied the rope from her neck and sat on the bed. __**"I can't do it,"**__ she said hollowly, __**"I **__**can't leave them like this."**__ She picked up the note and brought it to a candle. She watched the letter burn into ashes. She had an empty, crazed look in her eyes. __**"I'm not letting him come back and see me gone,"**__ she whispered._

"_**I want him to see what he did to me."**_

* * *

Kya picked weeds that started to overtake the garden behind the Temple. She had been doing her best to keep everyone together the past 5 months, but at times it was too overwhelming. She felt tears start to form and she quickly willed them to stop. Losing her father was a blow that unto this day could not be fully healed. That's why she loves spending time with Korra; it's the closest thing to her father she can get. Losing Tenzin hurt almost as worse. She still can't understand why he decided to disappear instead of discussing the issue like grown adults! She had found the crumpled letter and read it; if she can get Tenzin and Pema back together in the least violent manner as possible, maybe things can go back to normal. Lin was due any day now and she didn't want his return to stress her out. "I hope he comes home after she has the baby," she said to herself. "Wouldn't want Lin to pummel him into dust." She continued her work; she thought about how her father would react to his.

"Who wouldn't want to get pummeled into dust by Lin?" a voice asked behind her.

Kya turned around and found Korra standing there with a questioning look on her face. She had Rohan in her arms. Kya stood up and dusted herself off, "What I meant was, I didn't want Lin to see Tenzin back and retaliate against him." Korra shook her head dismissively, "Lin has self-control, and even if she tried, Bumi would stop her." Korra paused before continuing, "And if anyone deserves to beat him up, it's Pema. She worked so hard to keep everyone happy and she ends up the most depressed out of all of us!"

Kya was shocked by Korra's words and she agreed with her whole-heartedly. Lin in her childhood was prone to bringing down buildings and launching people a few hundred feet in the air, but as an adult she was fairly calm. Plus, Bumi, though not a bender, was an expert in almost all forms of martial arts.

"Achoo!" Rohan sneezed. A gust of air blew uprooted some of the plants and blew them over the fence. Kya's eyes widened in shock, "Rohan is an air bender!" Korra smiled, "Yep, and that's why I've been carrying him everywhere, I don't want him to do a load of damage." Kya wiped away a few tears, she remembered the day her family found out Tenzin could airbend; he was around Rohan's age now. The look of joy on Aang's face was the best thing in the world. Kya took Rohan from Korra and started to rock him.

"_You will be a fine airbender; your grandfather would be proud."_

* * *

**So…how's my story so far? Comment your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my spirits'! You're Avatar Aang's son!" an elderly couple exclaimed. Tenzin sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was getting tired of this so called 'celebrity treatment' and just wanted to be reunited with his family; he was regretting leaving in the first place. He was taught to avoid conflict as much as possible, so he thought giving everyone time away from him would be the best course of action. It wasn't until a few days later that he realized the problems his absence would cause for his family and friends. He wanted, desperately, to return to Republic City when he left. But the Air Nomad culture he spent his whole life upholding was gnawing at him. His father had run away from his duties as the Avatar; and the Hundred Year War started. Tenzin continued his walk out of the town, holding enough food and water for himself and Oogi. "On my way, Pema," he whispered to himself, "Yip, Yip!" he said to Oogi, and they flew away.

* * *

Lin and Bumi wandered throughout the baby store, looking for the things the baby will need when it arrives. "Look, Lin! Look!" Bumi yelled as he picked up a small machine, "What is this?" Lin sighed, "That's a breast pump, now put it back!" Bumi pouted, "At least tell me what it does!" Lin put on an obviously fake expression of fear and spoke in a ghostly voice, "It sucks the milk right out of me like a vampire and feeds it to the baby!" Bumi paled, "V-Vampire?" Lin nodded gravely, "It's too scary for me to even think about!" Bumi attempted to change the subject, "So, uh, w-what color should the baby wear?" Lin looked him dead in the eye, "Green." Bumi threw his hands in the air, "But that's boring! I want the baby to wear orange and yellow!" Lin scoffed, "What if the baby isn't an airbender? Plus, green is the color of money, who wouldn't want that?" Bumi whined, "What about blue?" Lin waved a hand dismissively, "This baby will be a Beifong. Green or nothing at all!" Bumi thought for a minute, "I have an idea!" Lin's eyebrows raised as Bumi continued, "If the baby is an earthbender, they wear green. If the baby is an airbender, they wear orange and yellow. And if the baby is a non-bender, they wear blue!" Lin thought for a few moments, _"That sounds reasonable, but of course the baby will be an earthbender, so I'll win regardless." _Lin outstretched her hand, "You have a deal!" Bumi shook it and said, "But it does make sense to buy a little of everything first, you know?" Lin narrowed her eyes, "You're lucky I'm rich!" They both start to gather their choice of clothes.

* * *

Kya sat with Korra and the air kids at the Meditation Pavilion. The kids were doing much better and things almost felt like normal. "So I was thinking of a dinner party," Kya said happily, "a nice get together." Korra whispered to Kya as the kids weren't paying attention, "What about Pema? She's a mess!" Kya waved her off dismissively, "I was planning on talking to her after this anyways," she looked at the kids, who were playing, "they don't deserve to deal with this." Korra looked at Rohan in her arms, he was dozing, and said, "I don't think it's completely Tenzin's fault." Kya looked at Korra in surprised, and Korra continued, "I learned a lot about Air Nomad culture, and Tenzin follows in completely to the point of obsession." Kya's eyes widened, "That's it!" She ran from the Pavilion as fast as she could.

"_Pema needs to understand this!"_

* * *

Pema lay on her back in her room, staring at the ceiling. She didn't leave the room much nowadays. Occasionally her children would come by and keep her company; they gave her the reason to live. If it wasn't for them, she would've committed suicide long ago. She heard thumping from outside and thought it was one of the kids. The door flew open and Kya ran in, panting slightly. Pema looked at her, "Kya," she said weakly, "what's wrong?" Kya sat on the bed next to Pema and took her hand, "I really need to tell you something," Kya said quickly. Pema raised an eyebrow, "What about?" Kya sighed, "It's about Tenzin." Pema's now deathly pale face twisted in anger, "You might as well show yourself out," she turned away from Kya, "I don't want to hear about him." Kya pleaded, "I understand why he left! He left because he didn't want to betray the Air Nomad way of life!" Pema turned her eyes to her, surprised, she didn't say anything and Kya continued, "Our father raised us to avoid conflict and give ourselves the proper punishment when we did something wrong! He never punished us; he let us come up with our own punishments!" Pema closed her eyes, "So what you're telling me is that Tenzin is punishing himself for our own mistakes?" Kya nodded and Pema started to sob, "I-I can't believe he would do something like this? Why am I mad at him?" Kya rubbed Pema's back consolably, "Korra and I are making dinner soon, and we're going to invite Bumi and Lin to come as well, are you up for it?" Pema wiped away her tears, "Y-yes." Kya smiled softly, "Rest up until then, ok?" Pema lay down again and slept. Kya left the room and picked up a nearby phone."

"_Time to call Bumi and Lin."_

* * *

Lin sat down on the couch in their apartment, exhausted. They spent the whole day baby shopping. They had turned the spare room into a nursery, the room was a very bright white and the furniture was brown. Decorations would come after the baby was born. Lin started to fold the clothes when the phone rang. She waddled over and picked it up, "Hello?" she said. "Lin! How're you feeling?" Lin chuckled, "Fat, swollen, you know, pregnant woman stuff." Kya giggled, "Are you and Bumi up for coming over for dinner?" Lin hesitated, she was told not to go far from the City, but if it was only for dinner, it wouldn't be a problem. "Yeah," Lin said to Kya, "that would be great!" Kya laughed, "Alrighty then! Bye!" Lin hung up and got back to folding, "Bumi, we're going to the Island later for dinner!" Bumi ran as fast as lightening out of the guest room, "Free food? Whoo hoo!"

* * *

Tenzin could see the lights of the City shining into the sky. He saw the Probending Arena, almost repaired. He didn't pay the sights much mind, he looked at the Island and his heart rose.

"_I'll be there soon."_

* * *

**The story's almost done! :( It was a pleasure writing this and I would like to thank my fans for supporting it! My next story's title will be revealed in the last chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Bumi struggled to secure the tie he was going to wear to the dinner party. Lin had insisted that they dress formally because Kya had called her back telling her that it was a formal affair. He wore a black suit with a deep blue tie. Bumi resorted to using his teeth to fix it, and Lin walked in. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked. "This stupid tie won't-stay!" Bumi said. Lin gestured, "Come here." He came over and Lin fixed it for him in one flourish. "Now tell me," she said as she removed her robe, "how do I look?" Bumi's mouth dropped when he saw Lin; she was wearing a short-sleeved, emerald, calf-length dress that glimmered every time she moved. Bumi was very impressed, "W-whoa," he breathed, "you look amazing Lin!" Lin smiled, "Good answer," she walked past him and turned around, "let's get going." Bumi smiled, "Yeah!"

* * *

Kya zipped up her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. At 57 years old, her body had remained in fairly good shape. Her dress was a dark blue with intricate beading around the hem. She had on two decorative arm bands and she let her hair free down the back and had two hair loopies. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Kya said. Korra walked in, "Hey, you look great Kya!" Korra was wearing a knee-length sleeveless ocean blue dress they hung on to every curve on her body. She too was wearing hair loopies, and the rest of her hair was wavy down her back. Kya exclaimed, "You look great too Korra!" Korra smiled shyly and gestured to her breasts, "Are you sure they're too big for this? I mean I can change-" Kya waved her off, "No! Back in my day girls would kill for a body like yours! Now let's get downstairs." The pair walked downstairs into the kitchen, where some of the Acolytes were finishing up the meal. Pema stood up, smiling; she almost looked like her old self. She was wearing a yellow and orange gown with hooped earrings. "Pema?" Korra exclaimed. Pema smiled and hugged the both of them, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

There was a knock at the door and Korra answered it. "Iroh!" she exclaimed. The prince was wearing a black suit with a red tie; his hair slicked back. They kissed and right when the door was about to close, someone pushed it open again. "Hey!" Mako exclaimed, "Don't shut-" Mako stopped dead in his sentence; Korra looked absolutely magnificent. "Are you still on planet earth?" Iroh asked as he waved a hand in Mako's face; he had been staring at Korra for a few minutes now. Mako glared at Iroh, "Since when-?" Iroh put up a hand, "I'd advise you to stop staring at my girlfriend. It's making her uncomfortable." Mako grumbled curse words and pushed past Iroh. "Hey everybody!" Bolin exclaimed. He and Asami walked in hand in hand. Bolin, like his brother, wore a simple white dress shirt with a suit. Asami wore a burgundy gown. "Korra! Wow!" Asami exclaimed as she hugged Korra. Bolin smiled at her, "Work it, honey!" Korra, Iroh and Asami stared at Bolin in shock, who stammered, "I-uh-you look pretty!" Korra grinned, "Well, everyone; take a seat!

* * *

Something was telling Tenzin not to head towards the Island just yet. The clothes he was wearing weren't exactly in the greatest shape, but he had brought some dress robes for some reason. He landed Oogi in a field and took his glider and flew to the nearest bathhouse.

After he finished bathing, he re-shaved his head and trimmed his beard. He put on his dress robes, adjusting the collar, _"I might as well return looking decent," he thought to himself. _He also had a group of people wash Oogi for him as well. Tenzin climbed on the saddle. "Yip yip!"

* * *

Bumi knocked on the door and Korra answered it a few moments later. "Wow! You both look awesome!" Bumi grinned and Lin smiled slightly. "My my," Lin said to Korra, "aren't you the provocative one?" Korra blushed, "We're about to start! Have a seat!"

"Mmhmm! This tastes delicious!" Bumi exclaimed. Kya smiled, "You should thank they Acolytes; they wouldn't let me help anyways! Bumi stuffed his mouth full of noodles, "You don't even know how to cook!" Lin frowned, "Don't eat with your mouth full, that's-Ow!" The baby kicked Lin hard and she cried out. Pema leaned forward, "Are you ok, Lin?" Lin winced as the baby kicked again, "It's nothing. They baby's just restless." Lin was glad to see Pema acting all concerned and what not; that meant she was going back to normal. It was weird not having Tenzin sitting at the head of the table, reprimanding anyone that did something even the slightest bit abnormal. The children and Bolin were having a burping contest, and Mako was glaring at Iroh as he, Korra, and Asami chatted together. The baby kicked again, albeit much softer. She smiled, _"You feel like a fighter, your grandmother would be so proud." _

"I have an announcement to make," Mako said suddenly. He stood up and looked into Korra's eyes. "Korra," he said softly, "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past year," he gulped, "but it kills me to see you with…him!" he pointed at Iroh. Iroh raised an eyebrow in curiosity and looked at Korra, who was still shocked. "That's why I waited until now to say this," he pulled out a bracelet. "Korra, I love you," he stuck out his hand with the bracelet in it at Korra, "please be my girlfriend again!" The table was silent and waited for Korra's response. She stood up, "Mako," she said, "I'm with Iroh now, you need to move on!" Mako's expression saddened, "I know we had something in the past, but it's over. I've found someone who really cares about me. You should do the same." Mako yelled, "But Korra! I-" The door opened again, this time;

Tenzin walked in.

* * *

Tenzin took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He sees everyone dressed up, just like how he is. Before he could say anything, his children run at him. "Daddy!" they cried. They latched on to him and he hugs them, "I've missed you all," Ikki hiccupped between sobs, "D-don't go away every again!" Tenzin brought them closer, "I love you all." Baby Rohan toddles over to Tenzin, who smiles in delight, "You're walking!" Rohan blew a blast of air behind him and lands in Tenzin's arms, "Spirits'! You're an airbender!" Tenzin exclaims happily. His jovial mood is short lived; however, Pema left her seat and walked up to him. Tenzin handed Rohan to Jinora and spoke to Pema, "Now Pema, I know your upset and I never-" Pema didn't let him finish his sentence, she jumped into his arms and started to cry, "I-I love you so much!" she whimpered, "I'm so sorry I lied to you, please forgive me." Tenzin brushed away her tears, "I wasn't punishing you, and you don't need to apologize. I did this because I felt like all the tension was my fault." Pema's grip on Tenzin loosened and she backed away. The life flowed back into her eyes and she kissed his forehead, "Thank you," Bumi and Kya approach Tenzin; Kya hugged him, a few tears escaping her eyes, "If you leave like that again, you're dead meat!" Bumi scratched his head, "I know I shouldn't have lied-" Tenzin embraced his brother in a hug, "It's ok, that's all behind us now." Korra hugged Tenzin as well, "Thank God you're back, and your kids are monster airbenders!"

Tenzin looked around and saw Lin walking towards him. _"Wow," he thought,"she looks breathtaking." _Lin brought Tenzin into a hug; he felt her tears on his robe. "You better not disappear like that again baldy!" she yelled. Tenzin chuckled, "I missed you too Lin," he whispered to her. She looked into his eyes, his light blue eyes. She was about to say something else, but a sharp pain brought her to her knees.

"Lin!" Bumi shouted, diving at her side. She looked at him with an expression of fear. Lin being scared is a rare occurrence; so Bumi knew it was bad. He felt something we on his legs, and when he looked down, he saw a puddle forming under him. "Aagh!" Lin screamed and Pema crouched down beside her.

"She's going into labor!"'

Tenzin and Bumi both carry Lin into the nearest bedroom. Pema gathers some supplies, "Kya, Korra, and Bumi are the only ones that can be in here, the rest of you wait outside." Lin screams, "Argh! God damn it!" Bumi tries to stay calm, "It'll be ok Lin! Just keep calm and think about happy stuff!" Lin grabbed his tie, "The baby's coming and you want me to be calm?" she screamed. The ground beneath them started to quake. "Oh my spirits!" Kya exclaimed, "The baby's coming! Where's my peppermint?" Kya starts to run around panicking and Korra grabs her, "Calm down! We need to get the baby out!"

Pema props Lin's legs up and looks down. _"The baby's head!" _she thought. "Lin!" Pema shouted to her, "Push!"

Lin gasps in pain and does what she is told, and the baby's head is fully out. Korra and Kya hold down her legs, "More!" Pema shouts. "Haaaaah!" Lin gave one last push and the baby came out, crying. "It's a boy!" Pema says, tearing up. Bumi kisses Lin's forehead. "A boy! This is awesome!" Lin smiles, "Welcome to the world, Dengen."

Lin felt a sharp pain again in her womb. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt something else come down. "Pema," she said shakily, "T-there's something else coming outside of me!" Pema looked at Lin, "That's just the placenta. I'll remove it in a moment." Bumi looked down and saw something there.

Another head.

Bumi yelled, "Pema! There's another baby!" Pema, Korra, and Kya gasped in shock, "Korra! Take the baby!" Pema yelled. Korra took Dengen from Pema's arms and Kya started to clean him up. "Wahhhh!" Lin cried as she felt the head starting to move. "Push Lin push!" Lin gave a big push and the second baby came out. "Wahhh!" the baby cried. Kya looked at the baby then spoke to Lin and Bumi, "It's a girl!" Bumi wiped away tears and Lin smiled even wider, "And welcome to the world, Hamoni."

Tenzin knocked on the door a while later, "Can I come in?" Lin cradles the babies and Bumi says, "Yeah, you all can." Everyone filed in slowly and Tenzin's eyes widened, "Twins?" Bumi laughed, "I had no idea man! I knew Lin was huge but-" Bumi went silent when he caught a glimpse of Lin's glare. "It didn't even feel like it either," Lin said as the babies opened their eyes. Dengen had blue eyes like Bumi and Hamoni had emerald eyes like Lin. The kids came in next, "Whoa!" Ikki exclaimed, "Twins!" Kya smiled, "They will make fine incense one day!"

Tenzin pulled out two strips of paper, "If you want," he said, "I could tell you what element the babies can bend." Lin looked at the paper warily, "How does it work?" Tenzin said, "If the paper becomes soggy, they're waterbenders, if the paper crushes, they're earthbenders, if the paper burns, they're firebenders, and if the paper rips cleanly, they're airbenders."

Bumi softly touch Hamoni's cheek, "Let's try Lin!" Lin sighed, "Alright," She handed Hamoni to Tenzin, who started to pull on his beard. Tenzin smiled and placed the paper in the baby's hand. The paper crushed together, "Oh!" Tenzin exclaimed, "Your daughter is an earthbender!"

Lin smiled, "That's my girl!" Bumi whimpered, "Aww! Now there're two earthbending chicks to beat me up now!" Everyone laughed and Lin handed over Dengen. The newborn started giggling and Tenzin placed the paper in his hand. The paper ripped cleanly, "Your son is an airbender!" Tenzin exclaimed.

Bumi cheered, "Haha! Dad would be so happy!" Tenzin smiled, "He sure would."

Lin took the babies back and held them close to her. They both were staring at her, smiling and giggling. She smiled at them softly, _"I never once thought I would become a mother," she thought._

"_But I wouldn't take it back for anything."_

* * *

***sniffs* Well that's it! Thank you all for reading my story! And my new story is called...**

****drum roll****

'**Let Me Hold You Tight, If Only For One Night'**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
